epee_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sasha Seraphina
Sasha Seraphina is a 17 ring old Dryad who serves as the Knight of Spirals and goes to school at the City of Fireflies High School. Her hobbies include insulting people, reclaiming wooden objects from humans, and transpiration. Personality Sasha is a hot-headed, tsundere girl, and probably anybody who's met her would describe her as having a hair trigger temper, being impetous, impertinent, very angry, loud, and most of all, headstrong. She refuses to give up, claiming any retreats are 'TACTICAL ADVANCES TO FUTURE VICTORIES' and she lets everyone know just how many future victories she'll have, citing past victories and 'DESE GUNS' as proof. She fights with wooden doors, or tables, or really whatever she finds lying around that's wooden, and she's damn good at it. While she would like you to think she has utter contempt for everyone and requires the presence of nobody, she actually does like her friends and enjoys being around them. Not that she'd ever let anyone know that. She also does not curse, seeing it as a crude means to an end with the end being insulting people. Rather, she creates her insults with love and individual specialization, in order to hit harder. At least that's what her mother used to tell her to do. Of course, if she actually hurt anyone's feelings, Sasha'd begrudgingly apologize and try and calm them down if they were crying. Not, like, because she's got a creamy heartwood of gold under her sun-dried exterior, or anything, shut up, but because it's just so pathetic to see people have hurt feelings and she can't stand it and also SHUT UP. Queenly Ambitions Her ambitions are to gain power under Zara. Hey, it's unrealistic to expect to win this one; It's VERY realistic to expect to win the next if she gets a position under Zara, though. PC Relationships Varuna: TSUNDERE Dwyll: Dwyll is the complete, 100% 'rival' of Sasha's. Sasha 'hates' her so much, that they hang out explicitly to be 'fight, all the time.' Some might say she's Sasha's best 'enemy', or 'bestie'. Maddie: Maddie and Sasha in no way get along, at all. They are constantly bickering, like all of Sasha's 'acquaintances,' and they totally are 'not' friends in any capacity. Lydia: She empathizes with Lydia having no predecessor to teach her about her emblem and sort of being thrown into all of this. She wants to be friends. Zara: Sasha believes Zara to be the AWESOME AND SUPER COOL. She's DEFINITELY going to win the Succession, with SASHAS HELP. NPC Relationhooks i mean ships Daisy: Daisy seems to like Sasha. Various School Friends: Sasha seems to like them. Biological Mother: Sasha has a... strained relationship with her biomother. While she's technically supposed to be living with her, her mother as a fairy neither cares about her nor is in any bit hospitable. Dr. Bronte: While a student's highschool career is only a few years long, Sasha has made her time in the education system an interesting experience for Dr. Bronte. She gets in trouble like every day and it's rumoured that at this point the principal even has a chair just for her. Adoptive Mother: 100% human, previous holder of the Knight of Spirals emblem, she was only in her late 40s when she died. She might have been in a cult. She never married. She never became cynical or negative about things. She never let Sasha down. Adoptive Grandmother: Sasha's adoptive mother's mother, she used to see her like once a year. She was the holder of the Spirals title before Sasha's mom. Sasha hasn't been to her house in the CoF or seen her at all since mom's funeral 5 years ago. She made good cookies, and never particularly liked Sasha. Local Florists: Sasha is a plant, and occasionally willing to part with a few hair flowers, because customers are weird and think dryad flowers will give them luck or magic or something. She's befriended a flew local florists (and maybe some botanists) out of this, since being somewhat human helps in their ability to get flowers from her without her tricking them into selling their souls or something. Any Knights Her Mother Might Have Been Chummy With: All magical girls are in a squad, right? Various Plants Around The City: Plants are very polite! Background Sasha was put up for adoption at birth, because her biological mother, a full Dryad, couldn't give a shit about her if she wanted to, and her biological father died before she was born. Thus, an adoptive momma picked her up and raised her for like a bunch of years. Her adoptive mom was the previous Knight of Spirals, and when *she* died (terminal illness. it was so sad.), she passed on her Emblem to Sasha. Sasha is actually named 'Sasha Seraphina' because her adoptive mother wanted her to fit in with the other human children, despite being like, a freakin' tree, and stuff. After her death, Sasha refused to live in a foster home, so now she just lives in trees around the city. The only reason she stays in school at all is because her very few friends are there, though she claims she has to attend by law. Besides the protagonists, Sasha also has a healthy amount of school friends who she 'hates' just as dearly as the protags, maybe slightly less. Sasha gets by more or less through rooting up in the ground for nutrients and absorbing rainwater. Any money she has is from finding it on the ground or by selling things/flowers. Powers & Abilities As the Knight of Spirals, Sasha has many abilities she does not yet know of or understand how to use relating to her Title. Since she is mostly a Dryad, Sasha has the ability to enter any wooden object that's big enough for her to walk through (not difficult, she's basically a hobbit) and then exit out of any other wooden object of sufficient size within a couple mile radius. Due to her Heart(wood) of Redwood, Sasha can do many things a normal human couldn't. She's basically impervious to most human weaponry, excels at using wooden weapons such as doors or axe handles or her fists, and can survive quite a battering, almost as if she has armor, before falling. However, she's also extra flammable, since she's. Y'know. Made of wood. From a constant schedule of pissing people off and insulting the crap out of them, Sasha has developed a technically superhuman but not actually magic Glare ability, allowing her to intimidate much easier if the victim can see her eyes. Also, she's a Dryad. Which is a fairy. So she's got sorcery all up ins, in case you were wondering. Links Catch-All Doc